Bayville Community College One
by Quicksilver05
Summary: My first story about the stories unfolding at BCC


**This is my first published story. This is a one shot, there will be other stories about BCC with other characters kind of like vignettes but, they are separate.**

Kitty Pryde walked nervously in to the huge lecture hall grasping her book bag close to her shoulder. She wished she could melt in to the floor and then she realized she could but she didn't instead she took a seat at the end of a row and took out her Philosophy book. Kitty tried to look content and comfortable but all the bored adults and young adults seemed indifferent. She sat back in her seat and turned casually to her left and saw a flash of white hair she did a double take and realized the hair belonged to the one and only Pietro Maximoff.

"Pietro is that you ? Oh my gosh, like hi! i" She said walking to sit next to him

"Hey" he managed turning his attention to his phone where he was playing a game.

"What are you doing at Bayville Community College?"Kitty asked

"I think I should be asking a super genious like yourself that question." He shot back

"Well, after the mutant hysteria I just like tested out of high school early and there are like so many mutants coming to the Professor I decided to stick around an help out but I still wanted go to school so here I am getting a few credits, I think I want to major in computer engineering. What about you ?" She asked.

"Well, ever since Wanda brought dear old Daddy to the house he said if I didn't do something productive he'd get us foreclosed on. I ended up here, Lance , Blob and Toad still have a year at Bayville High but, Wanda the Scarlet Bitch gets to take some time off. God this sucks now can you please go back over there." He ordered.

"Why can't we sit-"

But, it was too late and Pietro was already across the room in another seat.

Kitty, frustrated walked over to him

"Why did you do that, Pietro. Why can't we sit together ?" she asked

"Because I don't want to listen to your baby kitten whining, so shut up and leave me alone I have sleep to do, ka ?" He said.

She blinked in shock and was about to say fine but, he was already gone. Frustrated she sat alone as the teacher walked in.

"Good evening, I need you all to sign in here by the end of class alright ? Let's begin"

Kitty sat attentively taking notes but kept catching glimpses of Pietro sleeping in the corner. As the class ended Kitty \wrote the name Pietro Maximoff in her worst handwriting on the sign in sheet and walked off, as Pietro woke from his restful sleep.

Kitty walked out the doors to the black truck waiting outside. With all the new recruits and graduating high school at 16 Kitty still hadn't gotten her drivers license.

"Hi, Mr.Logan" she greeted the gruff man behind the wheel.

"How'd it go half-pint ?" He asked.

"Fine" she mustered a diversion from her usually chatty self Logan shifted the car into gear when out of know where the figure of Pietro was in front of the car.

"What the hell !?" Logan said his claws coming out. He walked over to Pietro "Whaddya want, bub ?" he asked putting his claws close to Pietro's jugular

"Chill, man" Pietro said raising his arms. " I come in peace, I just wanted to know if Kitty wanted to help me study and I could bring her home." He said innocently.

Inside the car Kitty's eyes brightened she had never been able to get the attention of older guys and know she practically had the leader of the brotherhood for some reason it excited her.

"Yeah, right bub, I don't think so I know yer type" he said, getting inside and locking the doors. "We are going home –" but, it was too late Kitty had already phased through the car and was standing by Pietro.

"It's fine Mr. Logan" She assured him. "I'll be back in 2 hours, okay" She said.

Logan gave one last look of disappointment then drove off muttering to himself.

"C'mon , Kitty " Pieto said leading her to a Lincoln in the parking lot.

"Whoa nice car !" She said, "It's like nicer than Scotts!" She added

"I know" he boasted. He drove her to the House and took her inside to his bedroom

"Pietro I don't think I should –" She started

"Don't worry, kitten the door stays open here is my copier you copy your notes and I'll get us some of those famous Nathans hotdogs fires and lemonade." He said and ran off.

Kitty, left alone in the house went to the copier placed her notebook on it connected and copied off her notes and a mere 4 minutes later Pietro was back.

"You went all the way to New York !" She exclaimed. "You are getting really fast"

"I know thank you." He said. "Look, Kitty I saw what you did for me in class and I want you to know I think that's cool. You're real cool. Now are you taking math 000 ? he asked

"Um, I have math 443 Applied Quantum Physics and Advanced Calculus Algortithms." She explained.

"Look I have this test in Math and I would love it if you would take this scantron and ya know take it for me." He gestured

'Uhm" She knew she shouldn't but how could she resist. "Okay, fine . . . just once, right ?" She reaffirmed

"Duh." He said, "You know you should try breaking the rules every now and then, it makes life exciting. Now, let's veg."

Kitty spent the next hour sitting in front of Pietro's tv watching some pointless, crass, dumb, disguisting cartoon.

"I'll see if I can find my keys and I'll take you back to the penn."

"Hey" She warned playfully pushing him onto his bed, _so this is flirting_ she thought as Pietro walked off just the she heard footsteps behind her she turned to see Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. Kitty jumped.

"With your looks you could have any guy" Wanda said acting strangely human

"Huh ?" Kitty asked

"Look" she said becoming defensive." You could have any guy so, don't waste your time on Pietro he's just using you."

"No were friends and he just like needs my help."

"If that's what you really think, whatever." She said giving up and walking out.

"Hey, Scarlet Bitch get out of my room!" Pietro screamed at her.

Wanda's hands began to glow," ugh you're not worth it." She said.

"Come on kitten, I'll drive you home"

The whole week Kitty stayed up tossing and contemplating Pietro's offer yet at the end of the week she found herself walking into the unfamiliar math lecture.

Kitty took the test nervously but, found it delightfully easy as she walked out feeling bad. Of course waitning outside was Pietro

"Hey,pretty kitten" He said putting his arms around here

"Hey" she said looking down

"Look I ran in and saw what you did and thanks you are cooler than I thought."

"I don't feel so cool."

" I can fix that. Is the wildcat coming to get you ?"

"No, I'm taking the bus." She explained

"Wait here, pretty" He said and ran off just to come back one minute later with a dozen roses

" I think these are almost as pretty as you" He said and handed her the bouqet"

"These are beautiful, where are these from ?" Kitty Plushed

"The White House." He said.

"Wow, thanks." Kitty said, loving all the attention.

"I have one more thing for you, kitten" he said taking her arm.

Suddenly Kitty felt so much wind on her face she felt like her body might rip apart. It stopped suddenly and she found herself in front of a what looked like a hotel suite. She turned dissaprovingly towards Pietro

"What the- why?" She asked

"I think I love you Kitty and I want to show you a good time. I'm going insdie to watch ESPN, if you want to join me come inside and I'll show you some fun if not, no pressure I'll take you home."

"No, no I'm not a kid okay, you are the first person to ever show me any real romantic attention like a man."

"So, I guess I'll se you inside ?" He saiad and walked in.

"Wait" She said grabing his arm

"Yeah ?"

"I'll go inside and we can do this on one condition

"What ?" He asked

"You have to promise to go to all your classes and not make me do your work." She said

"Ugh look-kitten I –"

"You don't like me anymore right ? Look I'm going." She sighed

"Wait ! Look I still like you and I'll do whatever you want, no matter how hard it's going to be" he responded.

" Okay then." Kitty smiled.

" Ya know this is going to be a very odd relationship" he commented

" I don't care" She said

"Me either"


End file.
